


Old Friends

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: JAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-09
Updated: 2001-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Old Friends by KarenK

_Old Friends_

By KarenK 

A _JAG_ fanfic 

**Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr.:** David James Elliott   
**Sgt. Sergei Zukov:** Jade Carter   
**Clayton Webb:** Steven Culp   
**Mick Brumby:** Trevor Goddard   
**Gunnery Sgt. Victor Galindez:** Randy Vasquez   
**P.O. Jason Tiner:** Chuck Carrington   
**R. Admiral Albert Jethro Chegwidden:** John M. Jackson 

| 

**Colonel Sarah MacKenzie:** Catherine Bell   
**Lt. j.g. Harriet Beaumont Simms Roberts:** Kerry Turner   
**Lt. Bud Roberts:** Patrick Labyorteaux   
**Lt. Meg Austin:** Tracey Needham   
**AJ Roberts:**   
**Commander Allison Krennick:** Andrea Thompson   
**Lt. Kate Pike:** Andrea Parker   
  
---|---  
  
* * *

**Part 1**

Sergeant Sergei Zurkov put his bag down in front of the door and searched inside his pocket for the key Commander Harmon Rabb had given him. Since Harm had come to Russia and found out that Sergei was his kid brother their lives hadn't been the same. Harm had finally managed to talk him into coming for a visit so the brothers could get to know each other. 

In 1969 when Harm was five his father was shot down in Vietnam and taken prisoner. From Vietnam he was shipped to Siberia, Russia, where he escaped and was taken in by a Russian brother and sister. By the time he escaped eleven years had gone by and his family had moved on. His wife Trish had re-married after having him declared legally dead. She had found a new father for her son, Harmon Rabb, Jr. Harmon Sr. had taken up with the sister who had taken him in and became friends with the brother since it didn't seem likely that he'd be able to escape Russia. 

When down by a river, Russian soldiers had attacked Sergei's mother and Harmon Sr. came to her rescue, along with Sergei's uncle. Harm Sr. died from injuries he received during the rescue. Harm Jr. had been obsessed with finding out what had happened to his father. He'd gone in search of his father in Vietnam in 1980 when he was sixteen, which was about the time Sergei was born in Russia. A few years ago, Harm had found out about his father's transfer to Siberia but the Russians refused to admit that they had had any American prisoners. 

It wasn't until he went to Russia that he had met Sergei's mother, who told him what happened. How her brother had buried Harm Sr. but he'd never told her where before he himself had died. Harm was finally able to deal with the ghost of his father and Sergei's mother couldn't bring herself to tell him about Sergei for fear that it would destroy any good memories of his father. Harm had come to Russia supposedly to revise Russia military justice codes but it had been a set up. 

Mark Falcon had done his best as an undercover agent for the Russian government to keep Harm from finding the truth out about his father. He'd found out about Sergei and made sure that Harm was picked to come to Russia to 'accidentally' run into Sergei and find out about his half brother. Now they knew about each other and they were doing their best to get to know each other. Harm had told him he wanted some good memories of his little brother. Especially important since Sergei was stationed in Chechnya, where a war was currently being fought. 

He told Sergei that with the way life and war was, one never knew when life would end. He wanted to know Sergei before that happened and Sergei couldn't refuse him because he wanted it too. He'd arrived this morning and Harm had picked him up at the airport. He had given Sergei the key and dropped him off before heading to the Judge Advocate General office. Harm was an attorney for who worked out of the JAG office in Church Falls, Virginia. 

He found the key and opened the door to Harm's apartment; he looked around at the loft that Harm had created out of an old warehouse with his own efforts. He was impressed that his brother was so talented. Sergei looked up towards the bedroom as the bathroom door opened. Out of the bathroom came a very beautiful woman wearing only a man's shirt. She was only five-foot-five at most, but she had very long and shapely legs. He cleared his throat and she turned to look at him with the softest hazel eyes he'd ever seen. 

"Can I help you?" she asked with a trace of amusement. 

"I'm Sergei Zukov," he introduced himself. 

"So Harm is now importing Russians," she teased. 

"Oh no, I'm Harm's younger brother," he stumbled over the words. 

"Harm doesn't have a brother," she replied as a hard edge laced her tone. 

"We just found each other only a few months ago," Sergei explained. 

Before she could answer though, the apartment door opened and Harmon Rabb, Jr., walked in. "Casey?!" he asked with a stunned look on his face and then crossed the room to gather her in a bear hug. 

"Harm, Harm, I can't breath!" she protested and Rabb put her down. 

"When did you get here?" he asked. 

"Just arrived a few hours ago and decided a shower sounded good," she answered. 

"I see. Isn't that my shirt?" he asked, plucking at the shirt she wore. 

She playfully swatted his hand. "Yeah, because I didn't have a change of clothes so I borrowed a shirt while my clothes were in the laundry." 

"Of course that doesn't explain the little brother." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Sergei. 

"Yeah, I get sent to Russia to revise their military justice codes and find myself a kid brother," he laughed. 

"Tell me about it?" she asked and Harm led her over to the sofa. She curled her legs up under her as she sat down. "So tell me?" 

Harm sat next to her and told her everything that had happened since he'd found out his father had been sent to Siberia. Sergei watched them and noticed Harm place a loving hand on her knee and how she murmured comforting words and stroked his cheek to make him feel better. There was definitely love between his brother and this woman. 

"Well it's great to find out you won't be without family when your mom passes. You'll get a chance to be a brother and then an uncle. The Rabb line will continue and at the rate you were going I was really worried Harm." 

He gave her a disapproving look before breaking into a wide smile. "What's with needing to swipe my clothes? Didn't you bring any with you?" he asked her. 

"I wasn't expecting to come to Washington Harm. I....sort of...." she trailed off and he had a suspicion that something was up but he knew it was best to just let it go until she was ready to talk. He took a strand of her chestnut hair and wrapped it around his hand before gently stroking it. 

"When you're ready I'll be here," he responded and she threw her arms around him enveloping him in a tight hug. She sat back and blushed embarrassed by what was happening. 

"Why don't I...." Sergei began. 

"I just forgot a file so I came back for it. Why don't you come with me to the office and let Casey get some sleep and I'll get some time off and show you around Washington?" Harm offered. She couldn't talk him out of it so he got the file he'd forgotten and he and Sergei left for the office together. 

When they arrived at the JAG office Sergei turned towards Harm. "So Casey is a friend?" he asked. 

"A good friend who I've known for about ten years now."Sergei was about to inquire further but Colonel Sarah MacKenzie of the United States Marine Corp came over to them. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

08/09/2001 

* * *


End file.
